The Rightful Heir
by xXFindingForeverXx
Summary: She wasn't sure what it was exactly. But she knew something was different this morning. Something was radically different; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Full Sum Inside
1. Just Not Right

**A/N: Hey guys. So there's a conflict going on between me and another writer regarding my story Return to Edo so I'm not going to be posting the next chapter right now and I'll be working on this instead. I really wish there were Fanfiction Police so I wouldn't have to be bothered with all this nonsense -_-. **

**Anyway, this is something that I've really wanted to do for a while. The push came when I read Monogamy by and . It's a Naruto fic and the main pairing is Sakura and Gaara. It's a wonderful read, honestly. So if you're interested go read it!**

**Anyway on with the story...**

**000000**

Summary: Hermione Granger's life was simple. Wake up, go to work, go home, read, feed her cat, and repeat. Nothing amazing ever happened to her. Until today, that was. 

When a woman named Angelina comes to her claiming to be her 'squire' Hermione knows things are about to get interesting. Can she fully commit herself to her new destiny or will she fall short of all the expectations placed on her? Only time will tell, unfortunately, time is not something she has a lot of right now.

**00000**

The Rightful Heir

By xXFindingForeverXx

She wasn't sure what it was exactly. But she knew something was different this morning. Something was radically different; she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Sitting up from her ratty, uncovered mattress, Hermione was sure something was wrong. She blew a stray strand of straight hair out of her face and sighed.

Wait. When had her hair become straight? She was always known for having the wildest mass of thick hair. It had been that way since she was a young girl. Hadn't it? She couldn't really remember. Perhaps she was being delusional. Yeah, that was probably it. She had always had straight hair.

Maybe it was the purple walls of her bedroom. Last she remembered her walls had been painted green. And her bed had been a soft canopy style affair. Not this flat mattress just thrown on the floor in the corner. Was this even her house?

Yes, of course it was. It always had been, right? All those 'memories' were just a delusion weren't they? Yes, her bed had always been like this. The walls had always been that color. There had always been bottles of alcohol lining the walls too. Right? Of course.

Hermione shook her foggy head before standing on shaky legs. She looked around her room and sighed. She'd have to clean up when she got back home from work. Right now she had to get going.

Dressing quickly, in a terrifyingly tight leather skirt and jacket set complete with a ripped white tank top and black sheer stockings, Hermione slipped on her knee-high leather boots and was out the door. She told herself the whole time that this was what she usually wore but that didn't stop all this from feeling _off._

Walking out of the crumbling building she called home, she hardly noticed the fighting in the street or the looting out of stores. It was the usual, right? So why bother looking at it. Wait, that didn't sound right either. Since when had there been people all out brawling in the streets?

"You can feel it too, can't you Hermione?" a voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Hermione responded, her voice gravelly from all the drinking she was sure she did last night. That and there hadn't been any toothpaste in her bathroom this morning. Or toothbrush. Or much of anything besides a sink and a toilet.

"I mean… sire. I'm Angelina. Your squire," she woman before Hermione claimed. She was a pretty girl with dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. Her fashion was off for the time, though. She was dressed in a long orange skirt that fell over her feet and a white tunic top. Her hair was pulled back by an orange ban, as well. It all together made her look just a bit dated. Perhaps she was one of those Neo-Hippies?

"I don't know you," Hermione stated before moving to walk around the taller girl. She really didn't have time for this.

"I know you don't know me. The past you does though and that's why I'm here," Angelina declared, her voice wavering just slightly. Like she was nervous… or scared.

"What… what are you going on about? Do you need me to call someone for you? Like… an insane asylum?" Hermione questioned, her voice laced with amusement.

"No, I came here for you. You've already noticed it haven't you?" Angelina quickly asked. She could see this wasn't going the way she had planned.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione simply countered.

"Today isn't the same somehow. Everything is different, you know it. You're the only one who's noticed but even you can't put your finger on it," Angelina alleged, gesturing to the chaos around them.

"Huh?"

"Look. Isn't your city usually peaceful? There are usually no riots in the street, are there?" Angelina pointed out.

Hermione looked around them and gasped. This was wrong! Nothing like this ever happened in her city. She never dressed in leather, and her apartment wasn't some dump on the corner of Fifth and Main. Hell, there wasn't even a Fifth and Main intersection in her city.

"How? What's going on? Who are you?" Hermione cried, her eyes wide with the shock.

"I told you. I'm your squire. I'm from the past. You are the one who sent me here," Angelina answered calmly.

"I sent you here, how can that be? I've never seen you before in my life," Hermione replied.

"You are the reincarnation of Sir Hermione of Ellan Vannin, belonging to the house of Granger," Angelina explained.

"So I'm the reincarnation of myself," Hermione concluded.

"If that's how you want to look at it, then yes. Your family was strong, hardworking, people. They weren't the richest and often times people starved but they worked for everything. You worked for everything," Angelina said, her voice tight with emotion.

"What happened that's got you so chocked up?" Hermione probed.

"The present is messed up because the past is messed up. Someone did something that threw everything out of whack. You were betrayed," Angelina responded hotly, her brown cheeks set a flame with anger.

"A simple girl, she wanted to be famous and rich. She chased this dream at your expense and in doing so she endangered the lives of everyone."

"What am I supposed to do? It sounds like the world you're talking about is so far off."

"I must take you back."

"I have work and my friends. I don't want to leave them," Hermione explained.

"All of which will die if we don't fix this mess. You sent me here, this was the task you gave to me!" Angelina shouted.

"But. At least tell me more so that I can be sure," Hermione pleaded.

"You would have been the ruler of the seas. That would have been your domain but everything was taken from you. Your rightful place, your dragon, and your life. Instead of you hatching your dragon and…" Angelina stopped as Hermione interrupted her.

"Dragon?"

"Yes. You are a dragon rider. A Knight of the Skies. You are a part of the secret order of dragon riders who protected the land and by consequence, ruled over it," Angelina replied.

"How come I've never read this in history books?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. This was a lot to take in just under fifteen minutes.

"Excuse my language, but this isn't muggle history. This is wizard history. Things are so messed up you don't even remember that you're a witch. No one here remembers," Angelina said.

"A girl, Pansy Parkinson, she was your best friend. But she wanted all the material things that you would have had more. She poisoned you and took your dragon, left to the kingdom run by Lord Harry who is a dragon rider as well, and then she convinced them that she was the last dragon rider," Angelina recounted.

"Shouldn't they have known that she was a fake?" Hermione questioned.

"Dragon riders of non-royal blood is rare and in most cases these dragon riders are kept and trained by their families first before being deemed fit enough to meet with the rest of the rider," Angelina retorted.

"And especially for a dragon rider of your caliber and gender… you are separated from the men and educated. You were trained to dominate in a field run by men but to also know when to back down and let them take the lead. You are a champion like no other. But you ever got the chance to really show your stuff.

But she had never had the training you had. Her charm and charisma won the men over. And her weakness was appealing. She couldn't even ride your dragon. Your dragon knew she was a thief, an all out fake. But there was nothing she could do. Because she had never bonded with her true master your dragon could not communicate with the other dragons. I was her only link to you, as a squire is connected to their master and their dragon for loyalty sake.

Your dragon could feel it and so could I. The poison had been left unchecked for too long and you were dying. And we would soon follow, as is the way things are. So I set out to find you and I did. You were so crippled by the poison, you could hardly move or speak. It was heartbreaking. To watch you die like that was hard and as you took your last breath so did your dragon. I would have died as well but I had to do something.

I went to a sorceress and I pleaded with her to send me here. I had the egg that your dragon had come out of and I had her use the left over magic to bring me here. You told me befre you died you had seen this all in a dream so I followed your instructions. You must come back with me!" Angelina pleaded now, she didn't have much time left. They had to get going now if they were going to make it back in one piece.

"I… I'm still not sure," Hermione responded. How could she really trust all this. It felt right but…it didn't make any sense. Magic and dragons were an old wives tale.

"Look at your hands. Were there shackles on your wrist when we first started talking? Where their chains on your ankles? Things are going wrong all around you! You must come with me!" Angelina shouted as she grabbed Hermione's hand.

"This is real," Hermione said in disbelief. How could this be?

"Of course it is. And if you don't come with me know everyone you know and love will be in these shackles. They might not even exist," Angelina reasoned.

"This is so…"

"And all the other dragon riders die. I saw it by accident. I didn't go come far enough and I saw them all fall. Even your destined mate."

"Then take me back with you," Hermione said finally.

"I will take you back to right before you died. You will still die… but your dragon will live and that is the most important right now," Angelina said as she dug in the pouch on her hip. She fished out a small pendant made of jade and rose gold. She rubbed it twice and then smiled at Hermione.

"Are you ready, sire?" she asked.

"As ready as I could ever be," Hermione responded and Angelina nodded her head.

"Finite," the dusky girl murmured and in a flash they were gone off the crowded side walk, a piece of the building towering above falling in the spot they had just vacated.

**00000**

**A/N: So? How did you like it? There was a lot more dialogue then I'm used to in this chapter and I don't think I'll being doing chapters like this anymore. They take too long and I'm lazy lol. **

**Actually, I had all the dialogue already written it was getting the other stuff that was hard. Tell me what you think in a review! **


	2. Note

**A/N: So I totally forgot to mention that Monogamy, the story that helped to inspire me, was written by LoveShinobi and Angelv. Their stuff is totally amazing. So if you're interested go read some of it. That's all I had to say so…. Bye.**


End file.
